(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seat for vehicle, such as for an automobile, and more specifically to a mounting structure for a seat belt anchor.
(2) Description of the Related Art
In the vehicle or the like mounted with an air bag (particularly for the assistant driver's seat), there is provided a seat sensor for detecting an occupant sitting on the seat in order to aim at inflating the air bag only in the event of collision when the occupant is sitting thereon (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 11-108748).
Such a seat sensor is generally arranged between the seat (cushion) and the floor panel). Meanwhile, it is generally a conventional practice to use, as a structure attaching a seat belt anchor to the vehicle, an attaching structure to the floor panel. In the case of arranging a child seat on such a vehicle, generally a seat belt is completely withdrawn out of the retractor and retained by a separate hook or the like to apply a tension to the seat belt at all times.
In such a case, because a tension is always applied to the seat belt, a downward load takes place due to the anchor and buckle of the seat belt. Therefore, there is a fear that a sitting state is incorrectly detected even in the absence of an occupant.
In order to improve this, it is to be considered to attach the anchor of seat belt to the upper rail of seat adjuster such that the seat cushion and seat sensor is free from the application of a downward force by the seat belt at between the anchor and the buckle.
However, where the seat belt anchor is fixed on the upper rail of the seat adjuster, when moving the seat adjuster frontward and inclining the seat back toward the front in order to get in/out the rear seat, the anchor of the seat belt is moved toward the front in unison with the seat adjuster. Consequently, there is a disadvantage that the seat belt obstructs the space for getting in/out and hence hinders against getting in/out.